Una Noche de Copas
by abrilius
Summary: Bueno aquí está el fic sobre la primera borrachera de Integra XD. Integra iba a ir a una reunión pero surgió una misión contra un vampiro y tuvo que acudir, así que envió a Walter a la reunión en su lugar. En la mansión quedaron únicamente Alucard e Integra y el vampiro aprovechará la oportunidad para enseñarle a su ama lo que es un un viernes por la noche de juerga.


Aquí está por fin el fic de la primera borrachera de Integra con Alucard, esta historia se sitúa un año antes de la llegada de Seras, creo que ya había fics que trataran el tema pero bueno espero que este les guste y que les saque al menos una sonrisa, espero sus reviews con ansias :3. Sin más que decir los dejo para lean esta historia.

* * *

**Una Noche de Copas**

Integra llegaba de una misión, olía a pólvora y sangre, estaba cansada; este vampiro parecía bastante entusiasta y había hecho todo un desorden. Últimamente los ataques de los vampiros eran muy frecuentes y difícilmente tenía tiempo para descansar. Incluso esta noche debería de haber ido a una reunión pero como se presentó la misión envió a Walter en su lugar.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba no fue a su recamara si no que se fue a su oficina, tenía que hacer un informe completo y enviarlo a su majestad y a sir Islands y terminar con los pendientes que había pospuesto para acudir a la misión. Se sentó detrás de su largo escritorio y se quitó los lentes para tallarse los ojos, ya pasaba de la 1:30 a.m.

Empezó a redactar el informe en su ordenador casi con los ojos cerrados, pues sabía todo el procedimiento de memoria. Odiaba el hecho de que nadie los leyera, estaba casi segura de ello. Cuando terminó de redactarlo lo imprimió para firmarlo y enviarlo por fax. Tomó un documento del montón de pendientes y empezó a revisarlo.

—Que tediosa es la vida de los humanos que se la pasan con la nariz pegada al escritorio—. Alucard apareció de repente delante de su ama.

—Estoy ocupada, lárgate.

—¿Así es como se divierte Integra Hellsing un viernes por la noche?

—No tengo tiempo para malgastarlo en tonterías. A diferencia tuya que tienes el tiempo de sobra y por eso estás aquí haciendo tus usuales tonterías.

—¿No te gustaría divertirte sólo una noche?

—No.

Alucard sonrió, y se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. —Bueno pero porque no se toma una copa de vino para relajarse—. Decía al tiempo que ponía una copa de vidrio sobre el escritorio y sacaba una botella de vino del estante y lo servía en la copa. —Sólo una copa.

No podía resistirse al tentador vino que estaba servido sobre su escritorio, pensó que el vino podría darle más ánimo para seguir trabajando, sólo sería una copa. —Está bien, gracias sirviente.

—Para servirla mí ama—. Hizo una reverencia. Alucard tomó otra copa del minibar y sacó una bolsa de sangre médica y la vació en la copa. —Salud.

—Salud—. Chocó su copa con la de él. Luego siguió leyendo el documento en mano.

Sorbo tras sorbo su copa no se vaciaba, pues mientras ella tenía la vista abajo leyendo, muy sumida en su trabajo como para prestar atención a lo demás, con el poder de su mente Alucard se encargaba de llenar su copa. Hasta que hubo un momento en que las letras se le volvieron borrosas.

Integra no estaba acostumbrada a beber más que en fiestas y sólo pequeños sorbos para brindar, pero de sorbo en sorbo ya había tomado tres copas sin saberlo. Intentó releer un párrafo pero ya no podía distinguir nada, entornó la vista y se ajustó los lentes, nada. Dejó el papel a un lado y se talló los ojos, tal vez sería por el cansancio, lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Tan pronto como se levantó de su asiento trastabilló y si no fuera por Alucard habría caído al suelo. Él se la llevó cargando hasta el sofá y la recostó con los pies extendidos y la cabeza recargada en su pecho. —Vaya ama, parece que un par de sorbos te han mareado.

—No digas tonterías, no es el vino es el cansancio.

—Bueno ¿por qué no te tomas otra copa para recobrar los sentidos?

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, él usando la telequinesis trajo las dos copas y el vino. Y las puso en la mesita de al lado, luego le extendió la copa a su ama.

—Esto no es justo—. Alucard la miró un momento. —¿Tú que estás tomando?

—Sangre, como siempre.

—No, échale vino a tu copa no quiero ser la única que beba.

Se rió e hizo lo que su ama le pidió. —En todo caso deberíamos de brindar hum… por los viernes en la noche.

—Por los viernes en la noche. Este vino es realmente bueno… ¿por qué no lo había probado antes?

—No lo sé, pero espera a que pruebes el whisky.

—¿Whisky?

—Sí, hay tres en esta habitación y otros dos en la sala—. Trajo las tres botellas con sus poderes. —Este es de colección ¿sabías?—. Le enseñó una botella

—Ni idea—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes muy buenos licores, incluso algunos que ya no están en el mercado o ya no existen las fábricas y los coleccionistas se mueren por tener. Realmente tienes un verdadero tesoro.

—Mi papá debió haber sido un conocedor de vinos y licores porque todos los compró él.

—¿Tú crees?—. Ironizó. Él sabía que Arthur no sólo era un buen conocedor si no que fácilmente podía acabar con toda la mercancía de una fábrica; sin embargo la mente de Integra ya estaba algo turbia como para detectar el sarcasmo. —Pero bueno termínate el vino para que pruebes el whisky.

Alucard trajo todas las botellas del minibar para enseñarle todos los "tesoros" que había en la oficina nada más, porque había más en la sala, en la biblioteca y en la cocina; pero Integra no le prestaba atención sus sentidos se estaban turbando, ni siquiera notaba que estaba sentada en sus piernas, y eso que apenas llevaba cinco copas. —Por eso este ron no se consigue fácilmente.

—¿Qué? No te escuché.

Él se rió, sabía que su ama ya estaba ebria aunque no tanto como para hablar de manera atropellada o soltar incoherencias; la noche es larga, muy larga y no tenía prisa por marearla tan rápido; sin embargo ya tenía a Integra en el punto en que no podría negarse a tomar otra copa, que era justo donde quería tenerla.

—Eres raro—. Dijo de repente. —Sabes, a menudo me pregunto cómo es posible tu existencia. ¿Simplemente decidiste no morir?

Alucard sonrió, estaba en el punto en que se hablaban temas profundos, de todos modos contestó su pregunta. —No fue simplemente eso, hubo muchas cosas más; yo estaba a punto de ser ejecutado pero bebí la sangre que estaba regada en el suelo yo no quería morir, quería seguir peleando esa era mi misión… o eso creía; el caso es que al beber esa sangre yo recité una oración de magia negra que aprendí de los gitanos, renuncié a Dios pues preferí pedir ayuda a fuerzas oscuras que a Él. Supongo que eso, entre otras cosas, lo enojó bastante y por eso estoy donde estoy.

—¿Crees en Dios?

—No como solía hacerlo en vida pero sí, a mi manera pero lo hago.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Creo que Dios no está al pendiente de nosotros como dicen algunos, él sólo observa su creación como si fuese un espectáculo, no le importa nada ni nadie, mucho menos aquellos que nos salimos del camino. Y tú ¿crees en Él?

—Sí… no… la verdad es que por más que he intentado tener fe y poner toda mi confianza en Sus manos yo… no lo siento, no siento devoción. Mi papá siempre me ha dicho que desde siempre han existido religiones y que estas se han utilizado para explicar situaciones que en aquel entonces no tenían explicación y también para gobernar a un grupo de gente, por ejemplo los mandatarios decían: "tienes que obedecerme porque X dios me eligió". Sin embargo también me dijo que existen cosas inexplicables que la gente llama "milagros"… como tu caso por ejemplo, y esas situaciones bien podrían explicar la existencia de un dios que no es como lo conocemos sino más bien es una fuerza o energía que está en todas partes incluso dentro de nosotros mismos.

—¿Y tú crees eso?

—Bueno, me parece más razonable que la historia de una mujer hecha de la costilla de un hombre o la historia de un arca donde habitaban todos los animales del mundo más sus tripulantes.

Él se rió con ganas. —Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres más vino?

—Sí.

Ella se rió. —Creo que es la primera vez que platicamos de esta manera.

—Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no crees?

—No, está será la primera y última vez que celebre un viernes por la noche, no volveré a caer en tu juego, no creas que no me di cuenta.

—Vaya, pero si te habías dado cuenta de eso ¿por qué lo permitiste?

—Quería un pretexto para mandar todo a la mierda y ahora podré culparte a ti. Y tú ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque quería que supieras, aunque sea una vez, como es irse una noche de juerga, no siempre tendrás 21, pero sobre todo no siempre tendremos la mansión libre de Walter.

Integra sonrió. —¿Y para eso era necesario que me sentaras en tus piernas?

Alucard se rió con ganas. —Sabes que me gusta tenerte cerca, vuelvo a preguntar ¿por qué lo permitiste?

—Estoy muy mareada como para moverme pero no muy mareada como para dejar que te propases.

—Pero ama me ofendes, yo soy un caballero y jamás me aprovecharía de su condición.

—Un caballero no embriaga a una dama.

—Lo hice con buena intención.

— El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones.

Alucard se rió, sabía que su ama estaba en la fase de aparente racionalidad, como decía Poe "Cuando un loco parece completamente sensato es ya el momento, en efecto, de ponerle la camisa de fuerza". Y ese era precisamente el estado de su ama, se felicitó internamente, iban en buen camino.

—Salud—. Alucard chocó su copa con la de su ama

—Salud.

—Ama ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿Qué piensa de mí?

—Que eres un maldito oportunista.

—Oh, yo creí que diría que soy increíblemente apuesto.

—Eso también, pero más lo otro.

—Entonces le soy de su agrado ¿no?

—Alucard a cualquiera que tenga sentido de la vista le parecerías condenadamente atractivo, eso ya lo debes de saber.

—Pero usted, mi ama, no es cualquiera y me sorprende que me diga algo como eso. Entonces vuelvo a repetir la pregunta: ¿te gusto, Integra? Porque a decir verdad, lo que es a mí, tú me encantas y sabes que tengo la sincera intención de convertirte en mi condesa, no en una simple novia como piensas, quiero que seas mía, mi mujer.

Apresuró el trago hasta beberse lo que le quedaba en la copa, tomó la botella y se sirvió más bebiéndose todo de un trago.

—¿Entonces?—. Apremió.

—Mierda, ¿qué quieres que diga si ya lo sabes? Sabes que sí, sabes que me has gustado desde que era una niña, deja ya de molestarme con eso.

Por fortuna su ama hablaba más y racionalizaba menos, bendito sea el alcohol. Él le acarició el rostro y se fue acercando cada vez más a ella, pero ella se iba alejando con un gesto de confusión; él pensó que sería porque se daba cuenta de sus negras intenciones pero entonces Integra empezó a reírse tontamente. —Ya deja de moverte que me mareas—. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver con claridad. —Hay como tres… seis Alucares… deja de moverte, no puedo contarte.

Alucard se rió también aunque por otros motivos, ahora venía la fase de las incoherencias, vería que tan grandes serán las barbaridades que soltara su ama siempre tan elocuente.

—¿Y tú de que te ríes?

—De nada.

—Yo también—. Se rió todavía más. —¿No te parece graciosa la vida?

—Mucho.

—Pues a mí más, mira, me la paso 24 malditas horas trabajando sin poder parar y ¡a nadie le importa! Siguen creyendo que no sé hacer mi trabajo, nadie valora lo que hago, y yo… ¿sabes lo que hago? ¡Trabajar el doble! Debería decirles ¡aquí está su puto trabajo de mierda bastardos vejetes!—. Hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio. —Yo soy mejor que todos esos culeros mierdas.

—No lo dudo—. Decía entre risas, le hubiera encantado tener una cámara.

—Nadie, nadie me comprende.

—¿Ni siquiera la reina?

—Ni me la menciones, esa mujer dice entenderme por ser mujer pero ella es la primera en querer casarme para que sea un hombre que se encargue de mi trabajo.

—Pero no la insultaste.

—No te pases tampoco cabrón, es la reina.

—Ah bueno—. Estaba tan divertido. —¿Por qué no les haces frente y les dices a todos esos _vejetes_ todo lo que piensas?

—Claro que lo voy a hacer, esos bastardos que se creen, ya me cansé de que me pasen por alto… ¡Hic! No tienen idea de con quien _she_ están metiendo—. Empezaba a hablar de manera atropellada. —Si sho quisiera podría acabar con el mundo pero así—. Intentó tronar los dedos pero se le resbalaban. —No suenan—. Decía confundida intentando nuevamente. —Pero tú siempre estarás para mí, ¡te quiero musho!—. Lo abrazó. —Maldito desgraciado. ¡Salud!

—Salud.

—Y también quiero a Walter, ni tú ni Walter se merecen que los trate mal ¡perdón! Siempre me desquito con ustedes los que siempre estarán para mí, ¡los quiero musho! ¡Salud por Walter!—. Tomó otro sorbo pero empezó a hacer arcadas de querer vomitar.

Antes de que vomitara Alucard la tomó en sus brazos y desapareció con ella para trasladarse al baño de su habitación y ni bien la acercaba al inodoro ella empezó a vomitar con fuerza. Con una mano la sostenía por la cintura y con la otra la cabeza. Hizo una breve pausa para respirar agitada y volvió a vomitar.

Cuando terminó, la sentó en una silla que estaba en el baño y le empezó a lavar la cara con agua fría, eso le hizo recobrar un poco el sentido, además de que después de vomitar ya se sentía un poco mejor. —Me siento mal—. Su voz era un leve quejido.

—Lo sé, a eso se le llama resaca. ¿Quieres seguir vomitando?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ven, debes de dormir—. La cargó y luego la sentó en la orilla de la cama, para quitarle los zapatos y el pantalón, pero apenas si le había quitado la calceta del pie izquierdo cuando ella se dejó caer en la cama quedando profundamente dormida.

—Mierda, ni siquiera mi hipnosis era tan efectiva—. Le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón sin pensar en lo que ello significaba hasta que se lo bajó lo suficiente como para que se descubrieran sus pantaletas blancas de encaje. —_Mierda—. _Alucard se quedó pasmado viendo esa zona, si bien antes había visto la ropa de Integra en el cuarto de lavandería nunca se las había visto puestas.

Siguió deslizando el pantalón lentamente por sus piernas, como si fuera una caricia aunque tocase solamente la tela. Miraba fascinado las piernas torneadas subes de color canela, acercó el rostro entre sus piernas. —_No, soy un caballero, los caballeros no se aprovechan de una mujer en estado de ebriedad_—_._ Se decía así mismo, pero no resistía la tentación. —_Tal vez si al sacarle el pantalón "accidentalmente" mi boca pasó rozando uno de sus muslos no sería aprovecharme, es de vampiros cometer errores—._ Y así lo hizo, su boca besó ligeramente el muslo izquierdo. Se separó de su ama o podría cometer un segundo _error_. Mejor fue al ropero donde sacó un camisón negro de encaje que le llegaba a medio muslo.

Ahora venía la parte realmente difícil: quitarle la blusa; sabía que al hacerlo vería sus pechos y si apenas pudo resistir ver sus piernas y su entrepierna menos si le veía los pechos y además eso supondría que ella estaría semidesnuda completamente a su merced.

—_Soy un caballero, soy un caballero, soy un caballero, soy un caballero._

Respiró hondo y desabrochó lentamente la blusa, con cada botón que habría se visualizaba más piel, hasta que descubrió todo su torso. Su sostén era blanco y de encaje que se desabrochaba por adelante. Volvió a respirar profundamente.

Tomo el broche del sostén entre sus dedos y lo abrió, respiró otra vez antes de hacer el siguiente paso. Colocó sus manos en cada copa y las separó lentamente, nuevamente como si fuera una caricia por encima de la ropa. Sus pechos eran maravillosos y con más ganas que nunca deseó besarlos, acariciarlos, lamerlos y morderlos.

—_Soy un caballero, soy un caballero, soy un caballero, ¡soy un caballero!_

Se alejó de ella y tomó el camisón, se lo colocó sin demora tratando de tocarla lo menos posible, no soportaba la voz maliciosa que le incitaba a caer en la tentación. La cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello y desapareció de la habitación de Integra. En su cuarto, se bañó con agua fría para que se le bajaran "los calores".

* * *

Al día siguiente, Integra abrió los ojos con pesadez y volvió a cerrarlos tan pronto como le dio la luz del sol, puso su brazo encima de su cara. —_Me duele la cabeza_—. Se quejaba en su mente. —_No lo vuelvo a hacer_—. Empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó en la noche, hasta cierto punto; no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí. Levantó un poco las sábanas y pudo ver que tenía puesto el camisón negro que nunca usaba porque se le hacía demasiado atrevido, se ruborizó de inmediato.

—Buenos días sir Integra—. Entró Walter en la habitación con una charola en la mano.

Integra se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cara. —Humm—. Se quejó.

—Aquí le traigo unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso de agua además de un té reparador.

—Gracias Walter—. Se sentó de inmediato para tomarse las pastillas, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Ella era muy resistente, podía soportar casi cualquier dolor y cualquier enfermedad pero sin duda los dolores de cabeza eran su talón de Aquiles.

—Parece que ayer fue una noche muy… alegre—. Integra abrió la boca tratando de justificarse pero las palabras no salían y Walter habló por ella. —Yo sé que seguramente todo es culpa del vampiro.

—Así es Walter, TODO es culpa del vampiro.

—Bien, tómese su té, que a las doce tiene reunión.

—¿Qué hora es?—. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, de repente la pesadez se le había pasado.

—Son las 11:30

Bebió el té rápidamente, se levantó de inmediato de la cama y corrió al baño. —Señorita todavía no preparo su baño.

—No importa me bañaré en la regadera—. Abrió únicamente la llave del agua fría para que se le pasara la cruda y despertara completamente.

—Su ropa está lista en su cama—. Grito Walter al otro lado de la puerta.

—Gracias Walter—. Mientras se bañaba se lavaba los dientes, luego salió corriendo y casi se resbalaba por sus pies mojados.

Con una mano se puso las pantaletas y con la otra se secaba el cabello con la toalla, se abrochó el sostén, se colocó la camisa y el saco sin abrochar. Luego se subió los pantalones y se puso las calcetas y luego se pusounos zapatos sin agujetas.

Caminó hasta la puerta abrochándose los botones de la blusa y terminó cuando llegó al final del pasillo, mientras bajaba las escaleras se abotonaba e saco. Walter ya la esperaba en el auto y tan pronto como ella abordó, arrancó a toda velocidad.

Llegó al salón de juntas a las 12:10, nunca había llegado tan tarde a una reunión, vio salir del salón a sir Islands.

—Sir Islands lamento la tardanza.

—No importa, se ha cancelado la reunión en último momento.

No pudo evitar exhalar con alivio.

* * *

—Bueno Integra, a eso se le llama una noche de juerga—. Decía el vampiro sentado en su silla, que había estado siguiendo sus movimientos desde que se levantó.

Integra nunca habló del tema con él ni siquiera para reclamarle, el sólo hecho de pensar que él la había desvestido y puesto ese camisón le provocaba escalofríos y un terrible sonrojo. Él por más que quería sacar el tema a relucir para molestarla, y vaya que lo lograría, no lo hizo por una razón de peso: él es un caballero.

* * *

bueno eso es todo, ¿qué les pareció? Alucard es un caballero de los que ya no hay XD, ah por cierto quiero aclarar que Integra va tomando mientras hablaba, se llevaba una copa tras otra, por eso es que su ebriedad va avanzando muy progresivamente.


End file.
